Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire on the PC, the thirteenth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Archie as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) * Anthony as Lando Calrissian (Both wise and kind) * Texas as Chewbacca (Both clumsy) * Craig as Jabba the Hutt (Both pompous and proud) * Samson as Han Solo (Both vain) * Scott as R2D2 (Both small and smart) * General as Obi-Wan Kenobi (Both old and wise) * Jinty as C3PO (Both Western) * Sanuye as Zuckuss (Both wise) * Amitola as Wedge Antilles (Both wise) * Fowler as Dash Rendar (Both Western) * Yonah as Princess Leia (Both the main females) * UP Big Boy as Darth Vader (Big Boy is a real villain Protagonist of the Tracks) * Stirling as Guri (Both cute) * Adams as Snoova * Casey as Salacious Crumb * Yandel as Bib Fortuna * D206 as Boba Fett * Blossom as Prince Xizor * Annie as The Hopping Woman * Gordon Highlander as Master Yoda * Jones as Spiker * Jane as Mon Mothma * Terry as LE-BO2D9 * Jones Goods as Furlag * Emma and Elyri as The Female Jedi Knights * Hegrid as 1219 * Chad as 4-LOM * Stanhope, Russell, Gowrie, Prince, Britomart, and Moelwyn as The Rebel Alliance * Lizzie as The Female Sith Lord * Benny the Cab and Pedro as The Male Jedi Knights * Gareth as The Jedi Master * The Chinese Dragon as Admiral Piett * Robot Pirates as The Stormtroopers * Emmet as Anakin Skywalker * Casey Jones as Boushh * Tom and Jerry as Bossk and Wrenga Jixton * Wyldstyle as Padme Amidila * The Ringmaster as Emperor Palpatine * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 1 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 2 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 3 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 4 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 5 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 6 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 7 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 8 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 9 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 10 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 11 *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 12 Category:Daniel Pineda